


Falling Through

by Cain124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cain124/pseuds/Cain124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have their already twisted world wrecked by a young woman who crashed into Bobby's scrap yard with answers to the questions they didn't know needed asking. If she isn't a dastardly ploy from one of the hunter's countless enemies she may be able to save them from betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pierce the Heart

Jocelyn opened her eyes into the shadowy hallway that was so different from the Florissant lit hallway in her apartment complex. The walls were lined with books and the floor was a worn out oak. Stilled in shock from the sudden and very dramatic change in scenery she called out to the emptiness of the space.  She heard the sounds of chairs being slid across the wooden floor and then from somewhere behind her the cocking mechanism of a 9mm Glock.

“Who are you?” A deep voice shocked Jocelyn and she closed her eyes again, tears welling up. When she opened them she was facing a tall man with a wicked looking knife. “Walk!”

          She felt the muzzle of the gun press into the back of her neck pushing her forward towards the man with the knife. He moved backwards towards a doorway where yet another man with a shotgun stood, his round face grizzled with time and stress. They led her into the new room and to a chair that they then pushed into. She felt a cool splash of water fall across her face and the warm descent of her tears was now unstoppable.

“Well she sure as hell ain’t a demon.” The grizzled old man was speaking and Jocelyn felt familiarity stirring in her mind.

         She wiped the blurry tears from her eyes and glanced around the room that she was now in. The books, the musty old floors, the moth eaten wallpaper were now shockingly clear. The men were now staring at her with strangling intent. She had been here before she would wake up and be home in her room in the apartment with her friend Annie and the elusive mouse (Ned) they shared the place with. Not in the fictional home of Bobby Singer with the Winchester brothers staring her down. This was just some really elaborate dream, with really realistic senses. She would wake up she had too.

         She wasn’t waking up though. She was sitting on a chair in the middle of Bobby Singer’s living room crying quietly and she was not waking up. There was no strange beeping alerting her that she needed to wake up for class shaking her out of this world. She hadn’t been asleep when she had gotten pulled into this place. The logical explanations as to why she was here were quickly draining away.

         Something sharp ran across her arm and Jocelyn sucked in a breath tears still falling silently down her cheeks. Blood dripped thick and red down her fingers; she glanced at it with disconnected awe. If anything was going to draw her out of a dream it would have been the silver blade, but there was no denying the strangeness of her situation now not when she was bleeding on Bobby’s old tattered rug.

         “You can stop crying now sweetheart we aren’t gonna kill ya.” Dean was talking even though Jocelyn couldn’t see him she could tell it was him. Annie had always said that you could tell Dean’s voice from a mile off.  She would say that it was too deep and ragged to be anyone else’s. Thinking about Annie made her cry harder. Annie would be getting back from work and she would be worried.

         “Balls, Dean you made ‘er cry even worse,” Bobby was right in front of her now squatting to look into her face. “He don’t mean to be such an id’jit. He just inn’t good at not being one.”

         Jocelyn laughed through her tears at him. Bobby smiled at her. He didn’t mind her so much now that he knew she wasn’t a demon.

         “What’s your name?” that had to be Sam the care and measure of his voice said so.

         “Jocelyn,” she eeped out softly. The sound of it startled her.

         “Pretty name sweetheart,” Bobby was still squatting in front of the chair.

         “Great we know her name now you mind telling why you’re in this house? And while you’re at it why don’t ya tell me what the hell you are? You sure as hell aren’t any monster I’ve ever seen and this place is basically angel proof so…” Dean let his voice trail off when he caught the look on Bobby’s face.

         “Human,” she didn’t stutter like she thought it might and her voice was clear even if it was soft. “I don’t know how I got here.”

The tears were still running down her face, but she was trying very hard to control the shaking. Dean looked up the sky in indignation. They did not need this not when they had so much crap going on with Eve and Crowley; Too much crap to pile on some little brat with that. She looked like she was eighteen at the outside and she had been crying forever it felt like. He would give her credit though she hadn’t even flinched when her had sliced up her arm. Hell she didn’t even to care that she was bleeding all over herself.

“Come on my give her a break,” Sam elbowed his brother in the ribs and Dean glared at him. “She is scared just be nice.”

Dean gritted his teeth at that he was always nice.

“Sweety you are gonna be fine.” Bobby was talking calmly to Jocelyn. “Do you know where you are from? Or what you are doin’ here?”

She looked up and Bobby smiled a very lop sided grin and Jocelyn took a long breath hoping to calm her nerves.

“I know where I’m from.” She took another breath to steady herself. “But you won’t believe it. I don’t even know if I believe it.”

“Oh try us honey we know all kinds of unbelievable things,” Dean rolled his eyes at her.

“I don’t think even you would believe this,” Jocelyn put inflection on the ‘you’ in the sentence.

“What’s that supposed to mean honey,” Dean was still a little rough and that comment had roused his suspicion. “How do you know us?”

Dean was close to the chair they had sat her in. Menacing over Jocelyn’s petit stature. She shrunk away from his voice a little. They hadn’t seemed quite so big when she had been watching them from the safety of her home with Annie always making some comment about haw sexy they were or something. They seemed so very hard, so brutal. Less like the men she had made them to be somewhere in her head where she thought they would be sweet even after all they had gone through.

“I…I…I Don’t know where to start, “ She could feel a fresh wave of tears pulling at the back of her throat, but she bit them back fiercely. She had a feeling that they might just piss Dean off.

“How about the where, you know who we are, part,” Bobby moved to sit behind his desk.

“Okay,” She swallowed hard and blinked back the tears still in her eyes. “I know y’all cause where I’m from y’all aren’t hunters you’re TV actors.”

Sam blinked at her a few times, and Dean had stopped blinking. This struck Jocelyn as funny. Big bad Dean who had been to hell and back not even able to blink at what she had just said. She couldn’t help it she began to laugh. There was nothing else to do. It was a completely ridiculous situation.

“Actors?” Bobby’s voice was flat and even. “Okay well that is a new one. You have to give her that.”

“Definitely a new one,” Dean was blinking again and was leaning over eyeing Jocelyn like her face was going to tell him something. “Okay lets just pretend for a second that I believe you. No screw that how the hell are we supposed to believe you?”

“I told you that you won’t,” Jocelyn was matter of fact with this and she thought Annie would have been very proud at her quick jibe, but that thought made her tear up again. “I don’t know how I got here and now I am stuck here and your such an asshole Dean.”

She went quiet as if she had scared herself with that last statement. Sam bit the inside of his lip and hunched his shoulders with the effort to keep him from making noise as he laughed. Bobby grinned, picked up his glass of whiskey, and took a swig. Dean was gaping. Just like that one scared little girl just goes and knocks him of his high horse.

“I don’t know if she is telling us the God’s honest, but I like her,” Bobby was chuckling a bit as he walked around the desk. “Alright sweetheart let’s get your arm all fixed up, and you can tell us all about this world you come from.”

Bobby lifted her arm gently and inspected the wound. After careful cleaning and bandaging Bobby placed it back on her lap. Dean was still pouting when they were done. He had been listening intently as Jocelyn was telling her story, but he refused to look at her she was too small and vulnerable. She kept making sense too, which was making his idea that she was some kind of Raphael spy sent to destroy them seem less and less likely.

Jocelyn was sniffling but the tears had subsided. As she told her story she had begun to feel less fearful. Sam had taken a seat across from her to watch her as she told the men about her life living with Annie and how they were fans of the show. This made Dean cringe a little, he didn’t care for the idea of his life being made into entertainment. They lived hard lives and the idea that someone would use that as cannon fodder bothered him deeply. The story paused for a moment and Jocelyn looked up at Dean, who was still refusing to look her in the eye.

“Where I am from there aren’t any monsters,” She was still talking in a quiet tone. “No one is getting hurt. You guys are just actors there, really good actors and y’all have this cult following and everything. People love you.”

Dean pressed his fingers into his chest avoiding the strange way she seemed to know how he felt about his life being a made for TV disaster. Sam just scrunched his forehead up and took her hand. That gesture seemed to startle Jocelyn and Sam took note that she was still weary of her new situation.

“Damn,” Bobby took another swig of whiskey finished the glass and poured another. “You have come along way sweetheart. Now how are we gonna get you back home?”

The sun was setting now. The events of the day had taken their toll on the girl sitting in the middle of Bobby’s living room. Her arm was now wrapped in white gauss and more importantly she would never look at the world in the same way again. Jocelyn’s very reality was shattered in the millisecond it had taken her to flip on a light switch. It was sinking in and there was an odd calming effect that came with accepting that she was indeed in some alternate reality.

Sam stood up stretching his long arms and Jocelyn watched him. Studying the movement with a shy appreciation. Jared Padeleki was an attractive man, but being here with Sam she could see that they were truly two different people. Jared might play Sam in her world, but Sam was worn were Jared was still fresh with youth. In her mind Sam had always been a baby compared to Dean; this was not true. His eyes were dark passages to tattered memories. Tiny scars curved under his chin following his jaw to where it met his neck; Jared had nothing so rough defining his features. Jocelyn would never look at him the same way. That is if she was ever able to find a way home.

“You hungery?” Dean’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts. “We can get something if you want I mean you probably are gonna be here for a while might as well not let you starve.”

Jocelyn nodded and Dean scratched the back of his neck . He had never been very good with girls he wasn’t trying to sleep with, and he wasn’t going to be trying that with her. Judging from the way she had been looking at Sam he didn’t think that he would even be in the running.

“I would like some food,” I haven’t eaten anything today. “Thank you.”

She smiled at Dean and he felt a twinge in his chest. After everything that she had gone through today she still said thank you to basic kindness. They were in a crap ton of trouble if she kept up being this sweet. It had been more than a while since these men had see hide or hair of some basic human goodness and they had begun to think it had died out. 


	2. Tornados Do Less Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble really likes the Winchesters, but who knew that she was such a good cook.

Weeks went by, Cas was not answering Dean. They had agreed that if anyone would know how or why she was there it would be him. The brothers had taken a few cases out of town leaving Jocelyn at Bobby’s. Sam had wanted to stay with her saying that they should be figuring out how this girl had just popped into their lives from another dimension, but Jocelyn had insisted they go save people. Dean’s respect for her was growing and she was actually turning out to be very helpful with the research. She had an extensive knowledge of monsters, which she said came from watching their show. She giggled at that sometimes, like it was a private joke.

Sam was getting on Dean’s nerves every time they left for a job he would talk about Jocelyn, how Dean thought she was adjusting and if she would be okay with out them there to help her adjust. When he wasn’t talking about her it seemed like he was on the phone with her, or sleeping, but mostly on the phone with her. It was beginning to feel to Dean like some kind of high school mellow drama. Some real “Days of Our Lives” shit.

Jocelyn was getting into a pattern with this world. She would research and talk to Sam, which did wonders for getting the idea of going home out of her head, sometimes she and Bobby would talk about her old life(as she was starting to think of the other world), but often she would look through the mountain of books in Bobby’s study or make the boys something to eat that wasn’t deep fried in a heart-attack. It had been almost two months and there was no sign of Castiel and no sign of how to get home. In the back of her mind she was still mourning the life she had left behind, but she didn’t cry anymore. Annie would have said that crying is good for you but when there is no time for it you have to move on; that is what Jocelyn was doing. If she was going have to spend the rest of her life stuck in some other universe, then she was going to make a place for herself.

She was busy making pancakes for the brothers and Bobby when it happened. Someone called out from the hall.

“Hello,” the voice was feminine and low. “Well fuck a duck you have got to be kidding me.”

The men didn’t even have time to react before a woman in a baby-blue wiggle dress and red heels came strutting into the living room that was attached to the kitchen.

“Yep,” She was glanced at the desk and then to the men. “Definitely in Kansas.”

Jocelyn placed the bowl she had been mixing the pancake batter in onto the counter. The tears that had been gone for so long came rushing back. She turned around and ran to the woman standing in the middle of the room.

Annie caught her in a fierce hug while she cried. The men said nothing as the women embraced. When Jocelyn had finally calmed down a bit Annie walked her into the kitchen and sat her down. That is when she turned to the men, as if for the first time she was really looking at them.

“I’m guessing that y’all aren’t actors?” When they shook their heads collectively she sighed. “How long has she been here?”

“Who the hell are you?” Dean was standing up the shock of yet another unexpected woman popping out of the air having worn off.

“I am the person who asked you how long my friend has been here and seeing as she burst into sobbing tears when I got here maybe I should be asking you what the flying fuck you have been doing to her?” Annie was toe to toe with Dean now. “You had better have been treating her like a queen or you are gonna wish you were Crowley’s butt buddy. I swear to Loki!”

Jocelyn laughed loudly from her chair and Bobby was staring at her with a open mouthed awe. Annie was a good 7” shorter than Dean and she was gonna fight it out like some badass momma hen in one hell of a dress.

“Annie,” Jocelyn was moving from her chair now to stand next to her friend. “They have been really great I just… I have… I thought I was never going to see you again and now you’re here and I am so happy.”

At that Annie took her eyed off Dean and turned to her friend. She took a moment to take in what Jocelyn was wearing; an old flannel shirt with the arms rolled up and a pair of skinny-legged jeans. Jocelyn didn’t seem any worse for the wear even if she was clearly sporting one of the brother’s shirts and if Annie was a good judge of people’s reactions, and she liked to think she was, then it was most likely Sam’s. He had been watching her intently to see Jocelyn’s reaction to her presents here.

That would have been the end of her posturing with Dean, but he chose that moment to slice a sliver blade across the top of her arm close to her elbow. Dean had the good since to step away from Annie quickly. The violent reaction Dean had been expecting from her didn’t come; in its place was a slow measured look down at her arm. A lock of smooth carefully curled hair fell across her shoulder and Annie watched blood trickle down the folds of her elbow. Dean grabbed a rag off the desk and pressed it to her arm. He looked up from where he was pressing the rag to her arm. She was glaring at him. If her eyes could have killed, Dean would have burn to ashes where he stood.

“Really,” Annie was almost laughing. “We have established that I will end you and you think that it is a good idea to cut a bitch?”

Dean was still standing close to her holding the rag to her arm. She wasn’t a demon or a shifter and she smelled a little like cookies. All of these this was adding up to good things in Dean’s book.

“It had to be done sweetheart,” Dean grinned wickedly at her.

“Oh no you don’t,” Annie turned to face him twisting her arm in his grip and bringing him closer to her. “Don’t think you are going to be handsome and charming and weasel your tight ass out of this one Dean Winchester.”

She propped her uninjured arm up onto her hip. Everyone was still for a moment while Dean and Annie squared off in a humorous but still tense moment. It was only broken when Jocelyn and Sam began to laugh.

“She is just like you described,” Sam had gotten up at some point and was squatting in front of Jocelyn making sure she had stopped crying. “I have to say I didn’t really believe you, cause come on.”

“Am I the only one who still doesn’t know who the hell this girl is,” Bobby walked over to the woman standing in front of Dean and stuck out his hand. “Bobby Singer, but I’m guessing that you knew that already.”

“Annabell Larson,” She turned away from Dean and politely lifted her hand to Bobby. “It is a pleasure to meet you, and no I didn’t really need the introduction, but good manners are always welcome. Please call me Annie.”

She smiled a real smile that lit up her eyes and Bobby smiled his lop sided grin as well. Dean’s grip on her arm tightened slightly causing her to grimace.

“Boy what the hell are you doing to ‘er,” Bobby batted Dean away and began fixing up the wound on her arm. “You just go hacking away at people.”

“Hey,” Dean was scrunching up his eyes in frustration. “If it hadn’t been me it would have been you or Sam. How was I supposed to know that she wasn’t the monster that sent Jocelyn here to begin with?”

Dean didn’t like being the bad guy here and when it came to the people popping out of thin air in Bobby’s living room he was 0 for 2.

Jocelyn was still where Annie had sat her down and was now smiling brilliantly as Annie asked her questions about how she had arrived here and how long she had been here. It seemed that Annie had come home from work and preceded to get ready for some art thing that she and Jocelyn were going to, and when the other girl hadn’t come home after a couple hours Annie had grown worried. The two had made plans and seeing as they lived together they tended to know exactly where the other one was at all times.

Annie was now in the kitchen taking up where Jocelyn had left off with the pancakes. It was something they did apparently, pancakes for dinner. Jocelyn was still on the chair in the kitchen chatting with Annie as she started cooking some sausage. The whole house now smelled like breakfast, which Dean was more than happy with.

Bobby was talking to the girls with avid curiosity. He was the one who spent the most time with Jocelyn doing research and she had been teaching him how to cook “real food” as she put it. As the brothers watched the scene in the kitchen Sam turned to Dean with a sheepish grin. They had never seen Bobby so animated when there wasn’t a monster involved. It was all a little too peaceful for Dean he had this weird feeling itching up his neck. Not like the feelings he had when they were hunting. This was new, a completely different feeling, something all together foreign, but familiar. He wasn’t sure he liked it.

At that moment the girls turned to each other and laughed loudly. The brothers were shaken out of their mutual trance in time to see Bobby wiping half cooked pancake out of the scruff of his beard. Jocelyn turned to look at the brothers. She was still laughing, as soon as she locked eyes with Sam something passed between them. It was a thing that neither had felt in the weeks before, like a lifting of heavy weights from their respective shoulders. Things would be more than just manageable from this moment on.

Dean was trapped between the two as they had this strange peaceful moment. He had the feeling that he had walked in on something very intimate that they had not meant to share with him, or perhaps they had not meant to share it at all. A shutter wriggled through his body and he turned his gaze to the others in the kitchen. Annie was calmly mixing in something to the pancake batter as she instructed Bobby in her steady voice how to properly flip the pancakes already in the pan. She turned her head over one shoulder as if she could feel Dean’s eyes sweeping up her back. The way she hid her eyes under her lashes made Dean feel like she knew something he wanted to learn. It was a hot slick sensation that flared from his lower back stretching out to his fingertips, and curled around his thighs.

“Jocelyn are there any chocolate chips?” Annie quickly turned the other way cutting off the source of the heat Dean was feeling, leaving him feeling a warm and relaxed for the first time in years.

Jocelyn started to reach for something on the top shelf. After a few failed attempts to get up to the elusive chocolate chips Sam stepped in and grabbed it with out so much as tilting up on his toes. When he handed it to Jocelyn she was pouting at him and the look made her large brown eyes turn into pools of mahogany. Sam was lost and everyone could tell.

It was an unusually long moment that everyone let hang between them. Annie quietly slipped the bag out of Jocelyn’s hands and began adding them to the batter she had been whisking. She began humming an old Rolling Stones song and the moment faded gently into an easy conversation between Bobby and Sam. Something about needing to go to the store since they had another mouth to feed.

Dean allowed the conversation to swirl around him as he listened to bits and pieces. Annie was still humming and had begun to put the rest of the now chocolate batter onto the pan. As the stack of pancakes grew Jocelyn grabbed plates and Sam got out the flatware. It began to feel like an actual dinner, the kind where Dean always made an ass out of himself. He was beginning to feel the uneasy roiling in his belly he usually felt when he knew events were not going to end well. He had had the same feeling when he had first heard about Ruby. Opening the fridge he grabbed a beer and popped off the cap on the counter near were Annie was flipping a cake. The smell of warm breakfast was overwhelming and Dean felt longing deep in the now hollow parts of him. The parts that hell had cut out of him, the places that were now dark and empty, ached.

Annie looked over at him and the eye contact shocked him. Her eyes were dark, and what Dean had originally thought was a bright blue, he could see now was a reflection of her dress in her steel grey irises. They were stern and weary. He had the feeling like she knew what he was going through, she could some how see his battle with his guilt the hell fire still burning highways across his mind.  She just knew. Dean did not question what he had seen in her eyes. He looked away and she turned back to the food.

He remained standing next to Annie while she cooked and chatted with his brother and Bobby. Jocelyn was munching on a piece of sausage as she sat on the counter next to Annie on the other side. The calm content look on Jocelyn’s face was something Dean had never seen. After weeks and weeks of being here she had never worn any expression in her eyes other than a kind of grim acceptance. When she and Sam were talking that expression had eased but never to the peacefulness she had now.

Dean had begun to think of Jocelyn as a younger sister, something like a short not moose like Sam. It eased the worry that swam in through Dean’s mind to see her so relaxed.

When everything was done, Annie moved the plates of food the small table in the kitchen. There was barely enough room for the plates to all sit on the table and Bobby actually had to grab an armchair from the living room. Jocelyn grabbed two of the plain pancakes and smothered them with syrup.

“I still don’t know how you eat those chocolate monstrosities,” Jocelyn was looking sternly at Annie. “You know they don’t really count as food right?”

Annie laughed and continued munching. She didn’t seem to be effected by the dramatic change of scenery that she had just been through. She and Jocelyn bickered about how Annie was not eating enough and how Jocelyn was not Annie’s mother. They talked about the weeks Jocelyn had been there, what she had been doing, and how Annie was going to need some clothes. She asked about the cases and if this timeline seemed to be going along with the show, which irked Dean. He didn’t like the idea of his life being entertainment and more so he didn’t like the idea of girls knowing what he had done.

Dean stiffened slightly in his chair, taking a large bite of a chocolate chip pancake with a small mountain of whipped cream on it. Annie dipped into her matching stack of chocolate goodness and leaned her calf against Dean’s, her heels long abandoned near the stove. He glanced at her from under his lashes. She continued eating and listening to the others talking about the events of the year. She kept her leg pressed into Dean’s, a calm presence leaving him with the feeling that she knew that he didn’t like the idea of his life being on display. Even more unnerving was how she never looked at him while they were still talking about the timeline. Annie finally asked about Castiel.

“He won’t come,” Dean was talking around a mouth full of pancakes. Annie rolled her eyes at him. “What? He hasn’t answered any of us.”

“That wasn’t why I was rolling my eyes sweety.” Annie smiled and took another bite of the pancakes. She carefully chewed and swallowed the bite before talking again. “Has anyone tried calling Sebastion?”

“Who’s Sebastion?” Bobby asked over the rim of a bottle of micro brew.

“She means Balthazar.” Jocelyn took a sip from a glass of chocolate milk.

Annie blushed a pretty pink color that rose up to her ears and crept down to the pale cleavage just above the tiffany blue of her dress. While Dean liked the color swirling into her cheeks he didn’t like the implications of it. He didn’t like to think that she had some kind of feelings for the winged Casanova he had tangled with before. He pressed his leg back against Annie’s under the table. She finally looked at him with an uncharacteristic shyness that further flustered him.

“He would have a clue,” Annie took a bite of the sausage on his plate. “I mean if Castiel won’t talk to you.”

Annie made it a point to say Cas’ full name, like saying Cas was some kind of checkpoint that she needed to get to. Dean noticed the concern in her voice.

“He is busy,” Dean turned his head to face her fully. “There is a war going on up there you know.”

“Sweety there is a war going on down here,” Annie locked eyes with Dean. “Have you met the dragons yet?”

The statement hung in the air like heavy smoke. Something moved around the table pealing back the veil of reality that everyone had been willing to let hang between them. It had been some kind of unspoken thing that the boys had decided. They would not ask about their lives, the future of their world, or what they could do to save it.

“I don’t think we ought to be talk’n bout this stuff.” Bobby took another long swig of his beer. “There could be some real dangerous consequences to that Sweetheart.”

“Consequences?” Annie lifted her eyebrow stoically. “Like getting dragged out of my reality and plopped down in the middle of a bunch of demon hunters who live in an old scrap yard? Those kind of consequences?”

Annie waited for Bobby to counter and he waited a beat to long to come up with something to say to her.

“I don’t think that we are playing by the same rules anymore Bobby.” She looked around the table and her eyes landed on Jocelyn for support. “We could have been taken anywhere if it was just some kind of vortex taking people out of that specific place, but we weren’t. On top of that I get sent here when all of you are here. That has to be something that doesn’t happen a lot right now, and it is so close to when Jocelyn was sent. If our timelines aren’t synced I could have been sent here years later, after she had died or before she got here. All bets are off and don’t think for a second I am not gonna help!”

Her jaw was stern and she didn’t let her breath waver. Dean pressed his leg more firmly into hers. Annie straightened her back slightly. Dean took notice of the tight set of her mouth and he felt for her. He had been there facing down the stern set of Bobby’s years of wisdom and the calm respect he saw in Annie’s grey eyes was so close to his own.

“Well maybe you’re right,” Bobby grimaced. “I don’t like it but you may be the only hope we’ve got to keep what ever the hell is going on from eat’n us alive.”

“No we haven’t met any dragons,” Sam pressed his hair out of his eyes and flitted his them to Jocelyn. “There are gonna be dragons?”

Jocelyn stared at Sam with sorrow and fear. It wasn’t something that Sam liked to see on her face. It wasn’t an expression that he had seen her wear since the first day she had arrived. She seemed so lost in that moment.

“I didn’t even think about it,” Jocelyn’s voice was soft. “When I got here I was too scared to say anything and then I don’t know what happened… I should have told you. I should have gone over everything I could have saved people. Could have…”

Her voice trailed off along with her breath. Annie opened her mouth to say something, but Dean was quicker.

“Don’t do that,” Dean leaned across the table locking eyes with Jocelyn. “Everybody doesn’t get saved Jocelyn, and you have been helping us everyday. We never asked you for any answers after that first day, you don’t get to take this on yourself; none of it.”

Jocelyn’s eyes glazed over a little in shock. Dean didn’t talk like that to anyone. He barely acknowledged when he and Sam had almost been killed, which had happened a few times over the course of Jocelyn’s stay with them. Sam looked just as shocked and Bobby’s mouth was open his beer part way to his lips.

“We done with the chick flick moment?” and with that Dean broke the spell. “So now that we are in it mind telling us a bit more about, well, us I guess. Damn that feels weird to say.”

Dean took a swig of his beer carefully avoiding everyone’s eyes. They let him hide behind the brown-tented glass. Jocelyn let out a slow breath and looked to Sam before starting the story that she and Annie had been watching for almost seven years. She started from Sam coming out of the cage, she confessed to knowing that he had gone a while without having a soul. She stuttered over some parts of the story and would look to Annie for guidance or support, the boys were not sure. Annie was quiet and let Jocelyn talk for a good hour. When she finished telling them the timeline that she and Annie knew by heart. Jocelyn turned to Annie with a questioning look that puzzled the boys.  

“Is that what has been going on?” Annie who had been sitting quietly ask her question with a clear voice that seemed to stem whatever question seemed to be still flowing through Jocelyn’s conscious.

“Yeah I guess it really is,” Sam answered Annie’s question but he wasn’t looking at Annie he was looking at Jocelyn with a shy weariness.

It took a moment for Jocelyn and Annie to realize that he was ashamed of what had happened. What was more was that Dean seemed ashamed as well his eyes fixed on his beer and the leg he had been resting against Annie’s retreated. They were at a cross-roads in this new world, and Crowley wasn’t going to be able to fix this deal.

Jocelyn pressed her lips tightly together and glanced back and forth between the three men at the table. The tension was thick but she was still breathing easier than she had in weeks. This was her family all present and accounted for. It seemed strange to think about people she had barely met being family but at the same time she hadn’t just met them. For years she had watched their lives and felt their loss, from every dingy couch she had ever crashed on or strangers scratchy linens she had been forced to barrow she knew these men. She knew Annie and now that they were all together, it was all she could do not to smile at them all. It didn’t matter right now if they were stuck in a backwater town with no way back to the “real world” she could make this more of a home than she had ever had anywhere else.

“We really do need to talk to Balthazar,” Bobby grimaced at his own words. Dean groaned heavily. “I don’t like it any more than you boy, but we ain’t got much of a choice have you heard these girls.”

Annie met Bobby’s eyes, nodded and turned to Dean who was still looking into his beer with hooded eyes. She didn’t look for long the silence from him coming off in waves of stony detachment. She rose and began clearing the plates. At that Sam jumped up.

“Nope we ate your cooking we get to clean,” He kicked Dean on his way to the sink and pulled from his thoughts Dean stood and begrudgingly began helping his brother.

“We are gonna hav’ ta find a spell to call Balthazar,” Bobby sat looking at the girls for a moment. “We can do that tomorrow though you need some clothes and some time to adjust before we go mucking around with the big stuff.”

“Bobby are you gonna help us or are you just gonna sit on your ass all night?” Dean was talking again and Annie thought that this was probably a good thing.

“Boy I cooked meals for you, I taught you how to throw a baseball and I taught you how to fix that damn car of yours so you shut up and do tha damn dishes.”

Annie snickered as Bobby ranted. She tried not to look at Dean as Bobby dressed him down, but the temptation was too much. Dean’s ears were red and his mouth was slightly parted giving to impression of a surprised fox. Annie collapsed into a fit of giggles that racked her body. When she was done laughing and Dean had turned back to the sink Bobby moved to get up from the table.

“Let’s get you someth’n to wear for tonight,” Bobby smiled at Annie. “As pretty as that dress is I have a feel’n it ain’t for sleeping in.”

When Bobby walked Annie out of ear-shot of the brothers she stopped him. They were in some hallway she had never seen on the show. Doors on both sides were ragged oak and the wallpaper was peeling off in places.

“We didn’t tell you all everything,” Annie looked at Bobby seriously. He was taller than she was by a few inches even in the heels and now standing flatfooted she had to look up at him. “There are things coming. Things that have happened that I don’t think… I know Dean won’t believe from me right now. I am new to all of this, but if I am really never going back I need someone to know that Jocelyn and I are not keeping things from you to hurt anyone. Some of this isn’t going to make since until other things happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own any SPN characters. Yes more "Mary-sue crap" ahahahahah.


	3. He Only Dreams of Wicked Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holding it together is harder than it looks.

“Sweety what the hell is so damn scary it could top what you just told us?” Bobby stared down at the girl in front of him. She had burst into this place like wild horses but confessing this to him she was so small.

“I don’t know if I can tell you yet I need to think about how it could affect this world,” Annie spoke earnestly to him. “You weren’t all wrong Bobby. What we say here could change this place for the better or for the worse and if we tell anyone at the wrong time it could make it worse. Just let Jocelyn and I try to work it out first.”

“If you ain’t gonna tell me then why’d ju bring it up girl?”

“Because,” Annie twisted her fingers, “Dean is gonna be really mad, Sam is too and I need you to know that we are just trying the same as you.”

Bobby had no idea when she and Jocelyn had collaborated on this, but he was willing to give them a little leeway, having just been pulled out of one world into another that was as messed up as the one they were in now. She hadn’t passed out, thrown up, or screamed. She had just accepted it and moved on. He could respect that.

He opened a door close to where he had been standing at the end of the hallway. There was a sagging bed pressed against the far wall. An army green duffal sat open of the blue plaid sheets an arrangement of knives sat next to it. A box of ammunition sat open on the dresser. As Annie looked around with open curiosity, Bobby went digging through the bag. He handed her an black undershirt and a pair of gym pants.

“Dean won’t mind, and if he does tell him to come find me.” Bobby grinned indulgently. “There is a room across the hall that is empty. It is dusty and cold, but it is yours for however long you want.”

Annie walked over to the other door. The room was small the bed was old and brass with a warm looking quilted comforter. She looked back to Bobby and smiled.

“It’s lovely,” She looked down at the clothes in her arms and back at Bobby.

He got the hint and left her alone standing in the room. She closed the door quietly; she took off her dress, and carefully placed it on the bed. The sweat pants hung low on her hips and the V-neck of the under-shirt dipped low into her chest. Hose abandoned on the bed next to the dress Annie walked bare foot into the hall walking right into Dean.  He grabbed onto her elbows holding her still.

“Sorry I didn’t think ya’ll would be up here yet,” Annie had her eyes screwed shut like she was waiting to hit the floor. Opening one of her eyes in an almost comical way she grinned up at Dean.  “I kinda run into things a lot you might want to watch yourself. Though I usually fall on my ass.”

“Well I got you now,” Dean rubbed her arms, noticing for the first time that she was wearing his clothes. “So I guess Bobby is letting you wear my stuff.”

Annie looked down at her outfit. Blushing suddenly at how intimate it felt to be wearing his clothing.  Dean smiled to himself at the rosy tint. He had never thought much about why women blushed but he wanted to know why she was right at this moment. Dean didn’t let go of her arms until Sam and Jocelyn walked up the stairs right behind them. Jocelyn hugged Annie from behind smiling. The girls walked down the hall to Jocelyn’s room. They called dual goodnights as the door closed.  

“She is something else huh?” Sam was standing with his hands in his pockets watching as the girls shut the door.

“Yeah,” Dean blinked a couple times and looked Sam sideways. He knew that his brother wasn’t just talking about Annie. With a quick shake of his shoulders Dean slid into his room and shut the door. He noticed his duffle open on the bed, decided that the he needed a long shower and made quick work of his clothes. With a towel slung over his hips Dean made his way back into the hall, moving to the community bathroom.

Annie sat on Jocelyn’s bed and looked around at the little touches her long time friend had added to the small rooms décor. Pictures that she had clearly taken of the boys without their knowledge. One were Dean was fixing the Impala grease smeared across his forehead, another where Sam was asleep on the couch, and the cherry was Bobby putting out a small stove top fire with a fire extinguisher his face a mix between annoyance and concern. The world Annie had only just arrived in was becoming all too real.

Jocelyn was talking to her, dragging Annie out of her fears. The two girls talked for a long time. Jocelyn told Annie about the weeks she had been bunking at the scrap yard homestead. The dread abating for the moment Annie grilled the younger Jocelyn about the feelings she had for the taller brother. Jocelyn blushed as she told her friend about the long conversations late at night while the Winchesters had been on the road. She told her about how kind Sam had been while she was adjusting to life in this new world. All of the feelings bubbling up when she had first had a moment to really think about what was happing to her settle as Jocelyn spoke. It wasn’t everyday that Jocelyn had crush on someone. For the two girls to be talking about the, very real, feelings that were blossoming between Sam and Jocelyn, Annie took this as a hint that this was a major plot point.

In the four years that the two had been living together in their college-cliché apartment, Jocelyn had never been out on a date. Not that Annie had a booming love life, but the odd grad student did muster up the courage to ask out the vivacious art gallery manager.  They never really went past the second or third date, but there had been dates. Jocelyn preferred to live her love life through movies and TV. She had been through enough foster homes with weird ass foster fathers to know she didn’t care to test the waters just yet.

Jocelyn yawned in the middle of animatedly telling Annie about how Sam had hugged her the first time he had gotten back from a hunt and how the hugs were now part of some post hunt ritual for the two. Annie took the yawn as her queue to leave Jocelyn to get some sleep. She made to leave, running her tongue along the roof of her mouth before she said goodnight. The motion brought the lingering taste of peanut butter back into her mouth and she winced.  She had almost forgotten to brush her teeth. Something that had she been home she would have never done, after years in braces and the constant pestering by her parents to brush her pearly whites so they wouldn’t “Rot right out of her mouth”, as her parents liked to say, Annie never missed brushing her teeth.

After a quick a sleepy goodnight Annie walked down the hall into the bathroom. Opening the door without any preamble Annie got an unobstructed view of Dean’s bare ass. He was facing the opposite wall where the towel rack was mounted when he heard Annie’s quiet gasp of shock. He turned around quickly shifting the towel from his face to a more southern region and then it was his turn to blush. For having very little experience in the act of blushing Annie thought he was doing very well.

Dean hadn’t locked the door. It was the only thought that ran through his head as he stared at the new addition to the unexpectedly growing household. Her mouth was opened in a soft little “O”, and her eyes had lost the edge of fear that had set into them when she had arrived. Lost for a while in the strange little moment they stared at each other for what to them felt like hours. Dean moved the arm covering his manly bit just slightly and Annie zoomed back into the present. She squeaked liked she had while making pancakes and turned quickly slipping on the wet floor. Had Dean not made a fast move to grab her she would have smacked her head on the white porcelain side of the pedestal sink. Instead she was now pressed against the bare and still wet chest of Dean Winchester’s naked body.

The ridiculously intimate situation that she was now in still sinking in and the events of the past couple of hours reeling through her mind, Annie did something that she hardly ever did. She began to cry. Right in the arms of her favorite hunter tears poured down her face in almost silent sobs. She clutched onto Dean’s arm and cried.

Dean hadn’t thought past catching her, and he had not expected to be holding onto a crying woman. He hadn’t really thought that Annie would cry, like ever. She had been such a tough cookie this whole time, but some where between slipping and being caught she had lost the cool façade. Dean leaned around and closed the door before sliding down the wall to curl against the floor Annie still tucked against his chest. She was sobbing in earnest now her body shaking with the effort to breath. Dean thought morbidly about how quiet she was when she cried no moaning or wailing, just an occasional sniffle or gasp of air.

They stayed like that for a long time. Eventually Annie stopped crying and she took long fortifying breaths. The heat of which tickled Dean’s throat.  Dean looked down at Annie her eyes were rimmed in the bright red and her face was splotchy, her ringlets in silky disarray. Dean attempted to smooth them back, but they seemed to have a life of their own and curled around his fingers like Annie was curled around his arm. Annie looked up at him with fathomless eyes.

Annie was mortified. She was curled up on the bathroom floor in a house that she only knew from TV with a man who until a few hours ago she had thought only existed in Television shows. But he had saved her from cracking her head open and held her while she cried out all the scared fluttering emotions she didn’t like to let anyone see and now he was staring into her eyes. She let her eyes close and her head fall into the crook of his neck with a little groan.

“Hey”, Dean wasn’t one for chick-flick moments and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with this. “What was this all about?”

Annie opened one eye and looked at the under side of his chin. She noticed how nice the stubble looked against the tan color of his skin.

“All of this,” She answered in a quiet voice matching his. “What the hell am I supposed to do with all of this? Shit, Dean how am I supposed to cope with this. They don’t teach stuff like this in intro to psychology you know. Nobody ever tells you how to deal with falling into an alternate reality and fuck if anyone would know what to do if that reality is this one.”

Dean chuckled at that. She might be off her game right now but she was still the spitfire that he was growing fond of. They were quiet for a moment as they heard footsteps walking outside the door and move past them and down towards Jocelyn’s room.

“Sam,” Dean supplied. “He goes down to check on her every night when we are here. He thinks I don’t know.”

He was grinning, Annie could hear it in his voice even if she couldn’t see it.

“I give it another six weeks before they kiss,” Dean sounded sure of himself on this.

“I don’t know Dean, Jocelyn is kinda shy about that stuff. I give it eight,” Annie leaned out so she could see his face.

The footsteps came closer to the door again and this time they heard the door right across the hall open and close.

“You’re on,” Dean looked from the door to Annie. “He goes in there just to make sure she fell asleep okay. She had nightmares for the first few weeks she was here and he would go in there and sit with her until she could go back to sleep.”

“He is a good man,” Annie smiled tightly at Dean like the sadness and fear from before was creepy back up inside of her.

“As good as a man who saved a girl from smacking her head on the sink, even though he was naked?” Dean bit his bottom lip suggestively, and it cut the sadness like a hot knife though butter, just as he had intended for it to.

“Oh God you’re naked,” Annie covered her eyes with her hands. “And I am just sitting here all over you and you must be cold and I have been blubbering away.”

Annie slid off his lap careful not to squish, squeeze, or mush anything important and stood facing the wall her face beet red now and not because she had been crying. Dean stood as well wrapping the forgotten towel around his hips.

“Hey,” Dean turned Annie around by her shoulders, “I get it you know. I might be a hard ass, but this isn’t easy and you are taken everything really well. Maybe too well I am glad to see you aren’t just so easy going you can ignore how crazy this is. Why did you come in here anyway?”

“To brush my teeth,” Annie answered with a grateful sigh. “I can’t sleep without brushing them.”

“Me either,” Dean smiled a real honest to god smile. “I hate it when we are on a hunt and I can’t brush them until we get to some motel. It just makes things feel better.”

Dean pulled out a new toothbrush out of a half used two-for-one pack and handed it to her along with some toothpaste. They brushed their teeth in companionable silence and walked out of the bathroom together finally parting at their doors smiling Annie turned to Dean said goodnight.

“If you need me I am right here,” Dean motioned to the door that they both knew was his, and Dean felt a silly for saying it until he saw the trembling way she was gripping the door knob. “Jocelyn had those nightmares if you have them let me know and…”

He let his voice trail off not sure where he was going with that. Annie thanked him and ducked inside her room. He moved inside his room to the ancient mattress and fell into the covers. His dreams that night were about curly brown hair and red high heels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own any SPN characters.


	4. They Walk in Unseen Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar makes an unexpected appearance.

Balthazar stood in uncharacteristic silence, watching Dean argue with Bobby about whether it was a good idea to summon him. They couldn’t see him yet and he was enjoying the freedom it allowed, until he felt a warm corporeal body lingering next his. She was leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen watching him. He turned to stare at her gauging whether or not she could truly see him. She met his gaze with her lovely brown eyes, curiosity written across her features.

“I take it you can see me then?” She nodded at his question. “And you must be the reason that Tweetle De and Tweetle Dumb are arguing in there.”

Balthazar jerked his head in the direction of the two men bickering in the study. She nodded again, her large unwavering eyes unsettling his usually suave facade. She shouldn’t be able to see him. He lifted his arm as if he was going to touch her when a door flung open at the back of the house. Loping footsteps signaled to everyone that Sam was joining their little party.

“Guys,” Sam hurried into the study. “Bobby did you teach Annie how to use that welding gear?”

“Hell no,” Bobby’s face was awash in horror. “That girl is gonna be the death of me.”

All three of them turned to the woman Balthazar had been questioning. She glanced at them shrugging in a noncommittal kind of way, that was not comforting to the hunters. Dean rolled his eyes and all but pushed his younger brother towards the door.

“Balls,” Bobby adjusted his baseball cap and headed in the same direction as the boys. The door slammed and the angel stalked to the door jam where the woman was leaning.

“You are not supposed to see me,” Balthazar sized her up as he stalked around the space. “Naughty little human.”

He waggled his eyebrows at her in a suggestive way and she blushed prettily.

“Lovely,” He was pacing around the room, agitated. “What’s your name sweetheart?”

“Jocelyn,” Her voice was low as if she were talking to a wild animal she was afraid would skitter off. “We need your help.”

“We?” He was running his hands over the countless papers on Bobby’s desk.

“My friend,” She gestured in the same direction the men had gone. “Annie and I we… we kinda got sucked into this universe. We thought it was a TV show. Its been weeks since she got here and months for me. We don’t really belong here and they don’t know how to get us back and Castiel won’t answer Dean. Your sort of our last hope.”

The back door swung open and another woman entered followed by Sam and Dean. She glanced between him and Jocelyn smiling.

“So you found the summoning thingy for Balthazar,” She stopped next the Jocelyn and appraised the angel.

“Yeah,” Dean grabbed a beer out of the fridge as Bobby closed the door. “I still don’t think that we should use it. There’s no telling what that guy will do. I don’t trust ‘em.”

A flash of understanding raced across her face and she turned to Jocelyn. They shared a look that was unreadable to anyone but the two of them. Then they glanced at Balthazar who was watching the new addition with the same weary tension Jocelyn had shown him moments before.

“So you’re Annie?” Balthazar slunk towards the middle of the room. “Well not much use hiding when someone knows your there now is it.”

The Winchesters jerked around when Balthazar coughed. The angel spread his hands out by his hips as if to say “tada, where’s my applause”. Dean rolled his eyes again and took a long swig of his beer.

“I felt those dirty little tingles that say those angry gun toting alcoholics the Winchesters needed something from me.” He preened as he spoke. Then he looked pointedly at the women and the brothers tensed. “These darling young ladies seem a bit out of place.”

“Alright enough peacocking,” Bobby step between Dean and Balthazar. “We need some information about how…”

“How these two peaches came to be on this side of TV land?” He grinned at the twin expressions the brothers were sporting. “Oh yes Jocelyn and I have been having quite the lovely chat. It would seem all my little tricks are rather ineffective where these two are concerned.”

“What little tricks?” Dean snarled. “Do you spy on us, you sick fuck?”

Annie and Jocelyn shared another look that told Bobby that this might have something to do with those things that were going to have to wait to be explained. He might not have spent years learning the girl’s body language, but he was picking up on their subtle, silent conversations.

“We have powers you idiot,” It was Balthazar’s turn to roll his eyes. “How did you think we existed in your world without having humans notice us. We are watchers, centurions, or at least we were, its all gone a bit squirrely up there now.”

“What kind of powers?” Sam had made his way over to Jocelyn, concern written all over his features. “What do you mean your little tricks don’t work on them?”

“Did you really think that we couldn’t sneak around?” Balthazar smirked at the men. “You really never wondered why you hadn’t seen a single one of us until they came for you?”

Balthazar wandered around the room inspecting the books lying open on the desk. Bobby rushed to the desk snapping the books shut, and glaring at Balthazar until he moved away from the desk. The angel chuckled darkly, making his way around to the room towards the girls. Dean didn’t like Balthazar. He didn’t like angels as a rule, Cas was the exception that proved it. Even now Cas was somewhere, Heaven probably, waging a war with his freaking brothers. If Dean’s history with the feathery assholes wasn’t enough Balthazar was telling him these guys could be invisible. They could be watching him without Dean ever knowing.

“Wait,” It hit Dean like a brick to the chest. “They could see you. Even when you were…”

Dean waved his arm in front of Balthazar. The gesture made Annie laugh and everyone turned to look at her. She dropped her head onto Jocelyn’s shoulder laughing. Jocelyn looked down on the floor, biting her lip trying to keep from laughing. Bobby was shook his head muttering something about idjits and the brothers looked to one another with the same dumbfounded look on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has taken me so long to get this out. I hope you like this chapter.


	5. Right Hand, Left Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It fits, but also not.

“They have fallen out of an alternate reality and you are concerned with whether they can see me?” Balthazar rolled his twisting around in the same languid manner as a bored feline. “Geniuses the lot of you.”

He paused for a moment and then looked thoughtfully towards the Jocelyn and Annie.

“No offence to you two darlings of course,” He grinned.

“Stop that,” Dean pointed angrily at the angel.

Balthazar turned back to the rest of the room his mouth a grim smile that made him appear more menacing than cheerful. He leaned his hip against the old desk and crossed his arms. It was an aggressive move disguised with relaxed posture. Something about the look in his eyes filled the room with tension. Dean finally understood how this Don Juan had fought holy wars against the forces of evil.

“So,” Dean took a step back, a tactical recession of power. “If they could see you, what does that mean? Is it something to do with the whole falling through a worm hole thing?”

Balthazar let his arms slacken to his sides. He took a moment to study the girls. They watched him with equal interest. There was something strangely familiar about them, not their faces, but an unnamable air.

“I haven’t got a clue,” the angel didn’t turn around to address Dean. He kept his gaze on the women standing against the doorway. “Hasn’t your dearly beloved said anything about it?”

Annie laughed again, the noise startling the tension and drawing a smirk out of Balthazar. Dean frowned and looked like he was about to say something, but Bobby spoke up.

“We haven’t heard bubkus from Cas since they got here.” Bobby looked annoyed, but Annie couldn’t tell if he was actually frustrated or if that was just how his face always looked.

“Ahhh,” Balthazar nodded sagely. “A lover’s tiff then. Not enough cuddling for you then? Cas was always a bit awkward. Its not surprising.”

Dean’s face was turning red and he thought about stabbing the cocky bastard right in the chest. Who cares if he can just pull it out it would make him feel better. He was reaching for the blade on his hip when he felt a soft hand on his wrist. He hadn’t even seen Annie move, but she was by his side now calmly preventing him from losing his temper.

“There has to be something that you can tell us about what is going on here,” Sam moved towards Jocelyn, pointedly ignoring that Bobby knew exactly which ‘Dearly beloved’ Balthazar had been talking about. “Isn’t there something that you can do, I mean we don’t even know how they got here, and now we don’t know why they can see you.”

Balthazar seemed to ponder Sam for a moment weighing the possible responses. When he looked scathingly toward Dean, Jocelyn worried that he would blow them off out of spite, but when his eyes returned shining with curiosity to her, she relaxed. They were oddities even in this world of monsters. She met Balthazar’s eyes, trying to pour all of her best pitiful “help me please” looks into the mocha orbs. Even a war-hardened angel of Balthazar’s rank couldn’t deny the kicked puppy stare that Jocelyn wore was effective.

“The only thing I know to do,” Balthazar let his sentence fall off. “Well you aren’t going to like it.”

“Stop dicking around,” Dean’s temper was barely under control, even with Annie standing right there he felt like he might just rip the guy a new one. “They are far from home.”

Dean didn’t get to finish his thought. Balthazar was smiling again.

“I wouldn’t say they aren’t home,” The angel let his eyes wonder around the room.

“What the hell do you mean,” Dean’s hand settled on the knife at his side.

“I mean you over grown opossum,” Balthazar walked towards Annie. “These lovely little doves are not out of place in our little world.”

“What do you mean?” Sam’s face scrunched together in confusion.

“Ahhh not a moose, but a parrot,” The angel gently swept a lock of hair away from Annie’s face. Dean gripped the knife reflexively. “I mean that they simply fit here, like darling puzzle pieces. Their energy works with the surroundings. They might have come to you from some other plane, but they started here. I’d bet my left wing on it. That’s my favorite one.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while please stick with me.


	6. Truths and Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe not knowing would have served them all better or at least been more kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is violent and could be a trigger for some please read with caution.

Balthazar pulled the at the antler handle of the knife buried hilt deep in his chest, sliding it out with little more than a grunt of annoyance. He held the blade up to the light inspecting the glistening red liquid that fell from its serrated edge. Annie scrunched her nose leaning around him to speak to Jocelyn who shared a similar expression.

         “That is a lot less disgusting on TV, huh?” Annie stuck out her tongue.

“Well it can’t all be puppies and unicorns,” Dean gritted his teeth, snarling at Balthazar. “So you can’t help us and you don’t know who can, and the freaking Mother of Monsters is trolling around out there raising freaking Dragons and shit.”

         “She’s making monsters too,” Jocelyn piped up. Everyone turned to stare, except Annie, who was plucking the blade from Balthazar. “Well, Mother of Monsters kinda suggests.”

         “I know right? I mean you can totally guess.” Annie made jabbing motions with the blade, holding up her hand in a ridiculous parrying stance that made Dean roll his eyes. A speck of blood flicked off of the knife and landed on her cheek.

“Darling you are making a mess of things,” Balthazar wipe the blood away gently, a spark of recognition flaring in his eyes. “You look so much like her.”

“Like who?” Annie looked at the angel concerned.

“Like your mother,” Balthazar smiled sadly. “How could I not have seen it earlier? It was so long ago, but you look just like her, her eyes, her lips. “

“What do you mean my mother?” Annie wiped his hand away, holding him still. “She was a scared teenager who dumped me on the steps some orphanage.”

“Oh darling,” Balthazar pulled her face up to look at her more closely. “I brought you to that orphanage.”

“Are you telling me that you are my father?” Annie looked scared. “Cause I am not ready for this Darth Vader shit.”

“No, I am not your father.” He looked around, tears at the corners of his eyes. “An acquaintance of mine, and yours as it were, he… he had a taste for beautiful women.”

“You mean an angel?” She took a step back. “My father is an angel?”

“Shit,” Dean stalked out of the room and up the stairs. Everyone could hear him stomping around his room and then the metallic scraping of the brass bed frame against the floor.

“Terribly sorry darling,” Balthazar looked down at the ground seemingly ashamed. “Not an angel. Someone a bit more sinister.”

“Sinister how?” Sam stood with his arm around Jocelyn’s waist, protective.

“Royally sinister, at least now he is not so much then.” Balthazar laughed, more to himself than anything else. “Your mother prayed for guidance, for help. She confessed everything that had happened how she had fallen for his tricks, how she had given herself up to him and how she was so terribly afraid. She needed help. The way she pleaded for it. The others could turn a deaf ear, we were supposed to, but it broke my heart, so I took you far away. So that you both could be safe.”

         “Wait,” Sam pushed Jocelyn behind him. “We tested her, she passed everything. Holy water, silver all of it and nothing happened. She can’t be…”

“Well that wouldn’t work on her now would it.” Balthazar reached out to brush her cheek, but she flinched away. “Her mother was just a woman.”

“So what is she?” Sam stood taller, Jocelyn still crowded behind him her face squished together in concern.

“Dangerous,” Dean slid down the stairs with hardly a creak, his gun raised ready to fire. It was the first time that Annie had ever felt truly afraid of him. His eyes were hard green glass, his lips pulled tightly over his teeth in a snarl.

“Dean,” Booby looked woefully between the barrel of the gun and Annie’s frightened face. “She’s just a girl.”

“No she’s not.” Dean kept the gun pointed at her. “We’ve seen this before, she’s too dangerous we need to put her down.”

“No,” Jocelyn screamed, trying to force her way out from behind Sam. The scrapping of the Jocelyn’s boots against the hardwood seemed to snap Annie out of her trace.

“Put me down?” She pushed Balthazar to one side, no small task given how tense he was ready to fight for her life. “I’m not a Goddamn dog. You won’t be putting me down you’ll be killing me, it’ll be murder.”

“You’re a monster,” Dean cocked the gun.

“I haven’t done anything wrong, all I have ever done is help you.”

“You’re Crowley’s daughter,” Dean’s voice cracked some as if every word cost him a great deal of pain. “You will and when you do it won’t be something small, it’ll be catastrophic, it’ll be world ending.”

“You don’t know that,” Annie didn’t move. She stood with an odd stoic grace and stared down the barrel of the gun she had seen take the lives of countless creatures. Creatures, she now realized, just like her. Not all of the monsters that the Winchesters had dispatched had been terrible but they all had shared this moment, the utter clarity of certain death. “You’ll regret this.”

“I already do,” Dean met her eyes. “We can’t take the chance.”

“What chance?”  

“That you’ll give in to it, that he’ll find you, that if you go dark we won’t be able to stop you. You can’t begin to understand what you could do, the damage is…” His words were barely more than enunciated growling. “We aren’t even making a dent as it is and I cannot take the chance that you’ll rain down carnage on us.”

“And the rivers ran red with blood,” Dean watched as the possibilities of her situation swam before her eyes, tears slipped down her cheeks. When she spoke again her voice didn’t shake, but her hands did. “Don’t miss.”

“I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry that it has taken me sooooo long to post on this story. If anyone is still reading it thank you very much I hope you like it.


	7. A tight grouping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is one hell of a shot, that isn't always a good thing.

Balthazar tried to move her out of the way, but Dean had already squeezed out three rounds before the angel had registered what had been said. They hit her in the chest, a tight grouping straight through her heart. She crumpled to the ground. Jocelyn was by her side trying to put pressure on the wound before Sam could stop her; there was nothing to be done, Dean had kept his word. Annie reached for Jocelyn’s hands, both now smeared an awful red, almost black.   
“I love you,” Annie’s words were accompanied with and terrible hissing and gargling sound as blood bubbled in her mouth. Balthazar hit Dean in the face knocking him the floor only to drag him back up to hit him again and again and again. Each time Sam or Bobby tried to stop it he flung them backwards into the walls.  
Jocelyn’s strangled sob was the only thing that stopped the savage beating. Sam scrambled to her side. Balthazar slumped against the wall sliding down to the floor, his knees to his chest, beside the bloodied Winchester.  
“You could have saved her instead of beating the shit out of me,” Dean spit blood onto the floor, it mingled with the Annie’s. “You had time.”  
“No I couldn’t” The angel looked at the Dean the spark of chaotic glee glazed over with loss. “She wasn’t human, at least not entirely. Her mother begged me to take her somewhere safe and I thought I had.”  
“She would have been if she hadn’t been dragged back.” Bobby sank down next to them pulling out an old silver flask. He took a long swallow and offered it to the angel.  
“Thanks,” The angel took the proffered alcohol, his drag long and deep. “You should have given her a chance.”  
“I couldn’t.” Dean took the flask his vision unfocused. “If she turned on us, if Crowley found her, if he convinced her… I couldn’t.”  
Other than Jocelyn’s quiet sobs the room was silent for a long while. Bobby got up to get bottle of whiskey at some point returning to the angel’s side. The sun had started to sink below the tree line when it happened.   
Annie’s body twitched, a small plume of tell tale black smoke rose from the holes in her chest. Everyone went still, even the ancient grandfather clock in the far corner of the room, who’s ticking until that point had been almost deafening, fell silent. Her back jackknifed off of the floor at such a horrific angle Dean thought he heard snapping, and then she gasped drawing in huge gulps of air until she collapsed on the floor. She rolled onto her side and threw up chunks of flesh and black sludge. She heaved a few more times, coughed, and finally propped her self against the front panel of Bobby’s desk. She pressed the back of her hand against her chin trying in vain to wipe away the sludge dripping down her front; succeeding only in smearing them. No one spoke, or moved, they would have stopped breathing if they could have.  
The sun finally disappeared entirely leaving the group in the stark shadows of the poorly lit study. Dean took long draws from the whiskey, its contents almost completely drained, Annie’s rattling breaths echoing in his head. The clock rang out in the ominous way all grand old clocks seem to have and resumed ticking.   
“This isn’t good,” Annie broke the silence. She wheezed, her voice raw.  
“Most assuredly not.” Balthazar took the bottle from Dean and drained it.  
“I think I’m still bleeding.” Annie pressed her fingers to the still open wound on her chest.  
“Well you did get shot,” Dean chuckle humorlessly at his own joke.  
Annie chuckled too her head falling back against the desk. Dean gave her a morbid grin, and suddenly the two were laughing in sincerity, their heads flung back eyes squinting tears leaking down their faces. It filled the space with sickening noise, rasps, and coughing, the faint splash of a hand sliding in blood. It carried through the walls and burrowed into the bones, when they finally stopped the room echoed with dark nervous energy.   
“So do I get a band aid?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone still reading this thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Supernatural character. Let me know what you think there is definitely more to come. I love feed back so bring it on darlings.


End file.
